memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Romulan Telsah of the oyla faction
eova vol I awake on a planet cold place with hydrocarben lakes out the window firm voice says you are at reseach station suyihi you crashed and almost died my name is gles, im given some supplments and told to report to the subsection 23 1 hour passes and i get up and look at the map of suyihi , Find my way to the lift, take me to level 23, the lift seem to go down and the door shows the path of the lift this place is a labyrinth the doors open astro fuge an underground city with a large force field opening above i step out and the gravite seems less than was the case in the lift hello i yell to a person walking with a tricorder he look at me with a smile and just points the way, and walks away finding a dome shaped structure theres a panel with com units take the com unit i reach over and grab the door opens the com unit says your late room 23 are room 23 am i going to meet somewhone whose 23 the unit move i jog good take the next left i run into a large room. im am faleiya im red dwarf fragment astrophysicist she grab my my hand and say your a very clever pilot for navigating the gravametric remnats of brown dwarfs tarevin 45 your name penor yes suyihi station is a scientific colony at the outer secter your ship was dissabled and crashed heres your flight schedule this will be your job for the next two years . 7am flight deck: run system check: engage inertial dampeners: engage tripulse engine: 7.30 am the crew *first officer:penor *compliments of sensor emaeri *defence: alasa *science officer:aliya *comm: orthladale *engine:alor the main q drive starts and a view of the twin pulsar get larger mission: encrypted message unknow orgin sector 7z planets name jaster traveling at warp 7.5 the ships functioning within norms emaeri and penor try and sensor frosty there, emaeri nothing about 7z the data comes up on holographic imager sir something about this message looks federation it does not conform to enemy ref data protocal raliya this is a type of subspace relay it is sending alternating subspace transmission with a thiatical-econ long base orbital array our systems get scanned calsa fires a probe sir ive reconfigured the probe to to deflect the scaning array to be successful we need to stay within pasek distance penor: increase to warp 9.2 and inform suyihi. aliya and emaeri the probe is being reprogramed penor within 800metres yes lok the probe to inverted pach form from the time the scan started and we could learn more about it ok emaeri decode that probe . A large holografic is displayed in the center of the bridge emaeri and aliya move the data around in the holographic matrix and examine with perpective , aliya has cybernetics and still likes to work manuale with emaeri and coded algorithm. decode sir borg collective array and have found a a borg collective operation the crew has an apifney !xesarla! penor ok red alert shields up a romulan cruiser drops out of a transwarp we are borg lower your sheilds your tecnological penor lower your sheilds , borg your bio penor (borg) YES sir ok yes upload !xesarla! to the probe yes sir inform the borg we have just lowered there sheild. Uploading xesarla a borg cuting beam starts to cut the enginering section fire phases has it uploaded yet no sir attack pattern ridas xesarla uploaded and active is the (gravitel weapon charge) alasa: charged no sir were runing out of time sir yes engage gravitel pulse borg ship go to trans warp . Emaeri, penor they are on sensor we can track them from the array set course engage . Telsah of borg they have acessed the thiatical-econ and are trying to take over navigation set course for suyihi 01:49, 4 September 2008 (UTC)